therenegadefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Carl
Zombie Carl is a rotting, dark, decaying, entity of living death. But on the inside he's a kind, and loyal friend. Zombie Carl was a normal human being until he was turned into a zombie by the Nightmare Crown, similar to Paul Wisnewski turning into a yeti. Or the Nightmare Crown killed him, he was buried, and he came back as a zombie. Poor Carl now spends his undead days as a butler at the Boudreaux Mansion, a pilot for the Spectre Sqaudron and as a gatekeeper from Spookane. In MySims Kingdom Zombie Carl is an undead resident of Spookane who is also the gatekeeper leading to Morcubus' mansion. He lives in the swamp of the island graveyard. But Zombie Carl is fed up with his home and requests that you spruce up his home, to make it more livable and inviting to others. Once you do this, he will give you the key so you and Goth Boy can continue your quest on finding out the secret of life. Profile You'd think a zombie would be at home in the muck and mire of the Spookane swamp. But after 400 years, even a shambling undead monster can grow weary of seasonally flooded bottomland. Carl's only friend is Chesby the worm (who is actually a dwarf swamp eel). In MySims Agents Zombie Carl is the friendly butler of the Boudreaux family, serving them since the day he was alive. Carl has been working as a bulter for Cyrus Boudreaux for 87 years, thus getting to know Cyrus very well. Carl does many tasks throughout the mansion which includes cleaning, cooking and tending to the needs of Cyrus. During the investigation of the fortunite crystal at the mansion, there is overwhelming evidence that points to Zombie Carl as the perpertrator. The footprints and the weapon used to destroy the crystal all point to Carl and everyone is shocked to hear that he broke the crystal! But Zombie Carl got upset and ran to his attic room, where he pleads to you saying that he doesn't remember doing it and that voices in his head told him to do it. In the end, it turns out that Carl was hypnotized by Madame Zoe into breaking the fake fortunite crystal in order to dissapoint everyone and make them leave so that nobody would get possession of the fortunite and ownership of the Boudreaux Mansion. When Madame Zoe and the other guests leave, he stays behind with his friend Violet and decides to work for her as she got ownership of the estate. However, despite this, Violet and Carl can both be recruited for your agency. He was apparently brought back to life by the power of the Nightmare Crown. He seems to be abused by people in dispatch missions. He is also "InformantZ", a secret agent of Walker's who had some infomation about a mysterious woman named "Ivy". Sometimes Carl might start playing with his pet, Chesby. Profile He may be a rotting corpse, but you'll never find a more loyal friend in all the world. Carl has been the Boudreaux family's butler for decades, and he's never missed a day of work. Not even posthumously! Recruit Request Message: Name, I heard your call to action and I cannot resist. Please let me help you. It's the least I can do after nearly letting Zoe get away with the Fortunite Crystal! In MySims SkyHeroes In MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus TBA Trivia *At the Boudreaux Mansion graveyard, there is a grave belonging to "Carl Weatherby, greatest golf caddy". This may be a relative of Carl as both share the same name and both are servants of the Boudreaux family. "Weatherby" may even be Zombie Carl's last name. It is also possible that this was Carl's grave before he was resurrected. *Zombie Carl may be exaggerating when he said he's been alive for hundreds or thousands of years since he's a zombie. He worked for Cyrus Boudreaux for 87 years and at one point during that time period (probably due to the Nightmare Crown), he was turned into a zombie and no longer a normal human. *In MySims Kingdom, Carl has no curls in his hair, but in MySims Agents he has curls in his hair **His Hair is also shorter in his MySims Agents ''concept art. *Zombie Carl is a bit like Violet. He lives in Spookane but is a Cute Sim. Violet lives in Cutopia but is a Spooky Sim in ''MySims Kingdom. They also have 3 Paranormal, 1 Nature, and 1 Smarts while in MySims Agents and also they are both suspects for the first case in the Boudreaux Mansion. *In MySims SkyHeroes, ''Carl has an eyepatch, possibly meaning that Chesby may have poked out Carl's eye when he put him in his head. *The condition's of Zombie Carl's death vary from game to game. In ''MySims Kingdom, it appears he's been dead for hundred's of years and has spent most of his life and death in Spookane's swamp. In MySims Agents, it is said he's been a butler for around 87 years, but most of which he was alive for, so he must have been a zombie for only around 12-16 years since around that time the Nightmare Crown incident took place. In MySims SkyHeroes, it is said he died in the Spectre Squadron's base 80 years before the game began. *In The Sims 3 Generations while telling a ghost story, a picture of Morcubus and/or Zombie Carl may appear over a sim's head. *In MySims Kingdom, even after Carl has given you the key to the gate, he sometimes pulls out the same key he gave you, nervously looks around, then puts it away. *In his butler attire, he bears a resemblence to the character 'Riff-Raff' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *He is one of the deceased sims along with Mel the Mummy, Cassandra, and Cyrus Boudreaux. *If you send Carl on Makoto's dispach mission high school year book he will say "You might think zombies and teenagers dont get along, but this is just a myth perpetuated by the movie industry. Zombies love teenagers! Especially their BRAINS! Oops, did I say that?" *According to his ''MySims Agents ''concept art, Carl apparently uses some type of dead bird as a feather duster. This could be a joke relating to him being a zombie. *In Both ''The Sims 3 Generations ''and the MySims Kingdom credits he can be seen doing a dance which looks like the Thriller by Micheal Jackson. Category:MySims Category:Characters Category:Zombies